Das Geheimnis des silbernen Ohrrings
Das Geheimnis des silbernen Ohrrings (The Silver Earring) ist ein 2004 erschienenes Point-and-Click-Adventure von dtp entertainment in Zusammenarbeit mit Frogwares und Digital Jesters. Es ist das zweite Spiel einer von Frogwares entwickelten Gamereihe um Arthur Conan Doyles Romanhelden Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson. Handlung Das viktorianische London im Jahre 1897. Der Brief eines befreundeten einheimischen Aristokraten verschafft Holmes und Watson die Einladung zu einer Festivität von Sir Melvyn Bromsby, einem exzentrischen Industriellen, der eines der größten Bau- und Architekturunternehmen im ganzen Empire betreibt. Bromsby gibt den Empfang zu Ehren seiner Tochter Lavinia, die gerade nach vielen Jahren aus einem Internat in der Schweiz zurückgekehrt ist und zudem ihren 18. Geburtstag feiert. Außerdem will Bromsby eine wichtige Erklärung verlesen. Doch kurz nachdem der Mäzen seine Festrede begonnen hat, wird er durch einen Schuss getroffen und stirbt. Als Täterin steht zunächst ausgerechnet Lavinia Bromsby im Fokus, da sie erstens nicht anwesend war und der Schuss zweitens aus der Richtung kam, wo sie stand. Der Verdacht bestätigt sich schließlich nicht und als die Leichen weiterer Geschäftspartner von Bromsby auftauchen, wird ein anderer verdächtigt: Hermann Grimble, Bromsbys rechte Hand, der sich offensichtlich das Unternehmen unter den Nagel reißen will. Während die Polizei in Form des pedantischen Inspector Lestrade Grimble nachjagen, bleiben Holmes und Watson Zweifel. Sie forschen weiter nach und kommen an Informationen über verschwundene Gelder und ein Brückenbauprojekt in Indien mit vielen Geheimnissen. Schließlich entlarven beide den Mord als Spitze des Eisberges in einem raffinierten Komplott, das u. a. den Tod eines Kellners sowie das mysteriöse Verschwinden einer englischen Schauspielerin tangiert – und deren wertvollen silbernen Ohrring ... Spielprinzip Das Spiel ist ein reines Grafik-Adventure im Point-&-Click-Stil. Man agiert aus dem so genannten „3rd Person“-Blickwinkel, das heißt man steuert die Hauptfiguren aus der Sicht eines Dritten heraus. Ein Novum ist das Notizbuch, das sich im Inventar befindet. Hier werden alle im Spielverlauf geführten Gespräche, Informationen zu Objekten, Personen und Gegenständen sowie bestimmte wichtige Dokumente, Fotos und Unterlagen aufgeführt. Darüber hinaus befindet sich hier eine Karte, über die man bestimmte Orte von London und der näheren Umgebung erreichen kann. Das Spiel ist in mehrere Kapitel eingeteilt. Ein Kapitel wird stets mit dem Zusammenfassen aller Erkenntnisse beendet. Dabei wird ein spezieller Teil des Notizbuches aktiviert, bei dem Fragen zu den vergangenen Ereignissen und Begebenheiten des jeweiligen Spielabschnittes gestellt werden. Beantwortet werden die Fragen mit den gesammelten Dokumenten, Gesprächen und Informationen aus dem Notizbuch. Erst wenn alles korrekt beantwortet wurde, kann das Spiel fortgesetzt werden. Bei diesen Fragen werden zwar wichtige Indizien herausgestellt, auf die Interpretation wird aber verzichtet, so dass sich der Spieler bis zuletzt Gedanken machen muss. Erst am Ende des Spiels wird er dazu aufgefordert, jedem Todesfall den passenden Mörder zuzuordnen. Dabei ist es nicht mehr möglich, das Notizbuch zu Hilfe zu nehmen. Es ist aber nicht unbedingt nötig, dieses letzte Rätsel zu lösen. Auch ohne die richtige Antwort kann man zum Schlussvideo übergehen, in dem Holmes über alles aufklärt. Im Spiel selbst kann man zwar nicht sterben, es gibt allerdings mehrere Situationen, in denen der Spieler Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit zeigen muss. Scheitert man in diesen Situationen, ist das Spiel zu Ende und man kann am Anfang oder dem letzten Speicherstand weitermachen. Versionen Externe Links Verlauf der Serie en:Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Silver Earring Kategorie: Spiele Kategorie: Computerspiel